Baseball has been America's favorite pastime for many years and has vast appeal. That is, baseball appeals to the young and the old, boys as well as girls, and to women and men. At some point in many peoples lives, we have imagined what it would be like to stand in a batters box and hit a ball in an actual baseball field. Unfortunately, because of the upkeep, insurance and a myriad of additional reasons, few people outside of baseball players get to experience the joy and delight associated with hitting a baseball in actual field conditions. Few people outside of baseball get to experience the joy of what it would be like to hit a baseball a distance resembling a homerun in the major baseball leagues.
Baseball batting cages are known in the art. Such batting cages typically are confined spaces wherein a ball is mechanically thrown toward a batter. In these arrangements, however, the ball hit by the batter cannot pass beyond the confines of the cage wherein the batter is disposed. Accordingly, and because the batter is confined within relatively tight space constraints, there is no adequate manner by which the batter can judge how well the ball is hit. Moreover, there is no comparison of a small batting cage with an open field. Thus, the thrill obtainable on a field when the ball is well hit is not equaled in a batting cage.
Thus, there continues to be a need and a desire for an outdoor baseball practice facility wherein a player can practice hitting a baseball in conditions which more accurately depict playing fields of major league parks.